


Volunteer Work

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [21]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: After what happened on the Crucible, Shepard has to do something to heal.  She goes to Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“You’re disgustingly sentimental, Shepard,” Aria’s voice rings out from behind her.

Shepard stands up from where she’s been fiddling with some machine.  She wipes the sweat from her brow before turning to face the infamous queen of Omega.  It’s been awhile since Shepard helped her liberate Omega from Cerberus, but Aria looks just the same.  Unsurprising, but unfair.  

The whole galaxy has been ravaged and looks it.  But not Aria.

“You want something?” Shepard says.  

“Usually you say hi,” Aria says, smirking at her.  

Shepard has to suppress a shiver as thoughts of Aria on top of her run through her head.  Those were pleasant times, fighting Collectors and making far too many stops at Afterlife.  She was a different woman then, she’s pretty sure.

“ _ You’re _ getting sentimental,” Shepard accuses lightly, leaning against the wall.  “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Why are you here, of all places?” Aria asks.

“This was Mordin’s.  I miss him,” Shepard says.  “I don’t have his medical training, but I can help.  Get the equipment running.  Shoot people who bother the doctors.”

“He’d be dead by now, even if he hadn’t blown up,” Aria says.  

“Still miss him,” Shepard says, turning back towards the equipment.  “Still need to do something.”

“Now you’re even sounding like him,” Aria drawls, but Shepard can feel her eyes watching her closely.  “He never spoke in full sentences either.”

“You here for something?” Shepard asks, fiddling with a piece of equipment that really doesn’t need to be fiddled with. 

“I heard that someone killed all the Blood Pack that had moved in here.  Thought I’d see who the new player in town was,” Aria says.  “Now that I see it’s you, I’m not worried.”

“Not here to be a player.  Just here to help,” Shepard says.  

Aria takes a few steps forward, her shadow covering the equipment that Shepard is pretending to fix.  She’s silent for a minute.  “You drink free at Afterlife.”

Shepard snorts.  “Thanks, Aria.”

“You did save the galaxy,” Aria says.

“Don’t mention it,” Shepard says, more harshly than she intends.  She sighs, trying to push away thoughts of committing dual genocides, one against an innocent race, and killing her friend to save the galaxy.  Would she do it again?  Of course.  Does it settle easily on her shoulders?  No.  “Really.”

Aria grabs her arm and hauls her to her feet, turning her so they’re face to face.  She looks almost caring.  

It’s too much for Shepard to bear, so she presses her mouth to Aria’s.  This isn’t the way the Alliance appointed therapist suggested that she heal, but this is way better than talking it out.  


End file.
